


【扭曲仙境乙女/all監】YOU In Wonderland

by kabukisenbei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukisenbei/pseuds/kabukisenbei
Summary: 梦中的仙境与不会结束的茶会。
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Trey Clover/Deuce Spade/Cater Diamond/Ace Trappola/reader
Kudos: 3





	【扭曲仙境乙女/all監】YOU In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> 是🚗🚗🚗🏩🏩🏩。
> 
> 红心寮全员x监督生♀
> 
> 梦中的仙境与不会结束的茶会。
> 
> 过激○行为描写，只适合什么都可以接受的人，如果可以接受的话↓

“要离开了吗，监督生？”Riddle放下手中的茶杯后面无表情地凝视着监督生，头顶的皇冠在光照下闪着金色的光泽，“你真的知道做下这个抉择后将会发生什么吗？”

这大概是威胁吧……监督生终于意识到眼前的人并非自己熟识的前辈，而是梦中仙境的红心皇后。  
毕竟Riddle前辈虽然身为红心寮的寮长，却一直对自己很照顾，认真可靠又温柔耐心，以及，长着一张和眼前人一模一样的非常可爱的脸。  
正因为如此，才会对梦中的大家而放松了警惕。困在奇怪的梦境中，陌生又让人不安的环境，却有着在现实中熟识的前辈与友人，独自一人彷徨无措的监督生，就这样一步步陷入温柔的陷阱也是理所当然的事。  
提供了足以排列到宫殿正门口的漂亮礼服与闪耀的首饰，被邀约着去听奇妙的、从未听过的来自异世界的、由火烈鸟演奏的小提琴演奏会，被邀请着同乘华丽的马车，去剧场欣赏夜莺与猫头鹰为主角的歌剧。之后是无休无止的舞会，与Riddle前辈跳了第一场舞，又到了其他人的身边仿佛不知疲倦地徘徊。

与其说是被梦中奇妙又充实的活动吸引，倒不如说是被大家的贴心照顾而打动，仿佛自己是这世界唯一的不可或缺的存在一样。但是这份快乐的代价是——无法离开。  
“离开什么的，果然还是无法允许的哦。”Cater一如往常轻笑着摆了摆手，但翠榴石一般的瞳眸分明不含笑意。  
“好了，这样吓到监督生了也不好，”Trey看了眼正不安地用眼神向Adeuce求助的监督生，“是有什么招待不周的地方吗？”  
“或者，茶点不合胃口吗？从刚才开始就一副心神不宁的样子……”Deuce就像完全没有意识到监督生是在求助一般。  
“不、并不是。只是我在这里叨扰够久了……”  
“那么，就请继续享受这场宴会吧。”坐在上位的Riddle以此作为总结，许是光线的原因，澄澈平静的青色瞳眸如同含着一池深深的湖水。  
“……嗯。”

但是监督生明白，自己终究只是梦中的过客而已，而且这个梦实在是太过漫长了，再不醒来的话一定会错过上午Trein老师的课吧，那样的话就是最糟糕的噩梦了。于是在举办于宫廷花园的茶会上，监督生又一次提出了自己要离开的请求。

如同投入碎石的平静湖面，潋滟的水光破碎成镜子碎片，掩藏在平和美好之下的潘多拉魔盒被打开，而打开魔盒的咒语就是离开的请求。

———————— —— ——————————————

周围的扑克侍卫早已被要求退场，连风都似乎静止了，唯有庭院里蔷薇的芳香混着奶油的甜腻香味飘散开。  
鸦羽一般的长发披散下来，繁复的衣物杂乱堆叠在瑟瑟发抖的少女的脚边，更衬得脚背如暖玉一般洁白，她竟是连鞋袜都已褪下了。  
“还……还要继续吗？”少女细弱的声音从喉底溢出，唯有仔细倾听才能听清。

啊，真是可怜，简直像是摆上祭坛的羊羔一样。  
“当然，监督生也同意了，不是吗，”Ace笑着反问道，“ ‘只要能让我离开的话，别说是达成每人的一个要求，就算是一百个都可以。’那时候你不是这么说的吗？现在连第一个要求都做不到什么的也太过分了吧。”  
“没错♬监督生酱要反悔吗？不、行，说话不算数的坏孩子必须要接受惩罚才可以哦♡”  
“可是……可是，我……”少女嗫嚅了片刻，濡湿了双眸用祈求的眼神看向Ace，“Ace，拜托了，能不能换一个，把衣服全脱了什么的，我真的做不到。拜托……”  
近乎全裸的少女，乌黑的长发散落下遮不住莹白的肌肤，反倒衬得更为白皙色情，孱弱又纤细的手臂交叠挡在胸衣前，双眸因为羞赧而湿润得几乎要落下泪来，祈求的眼神与其说是在讨饶，倒不如说是诱惑更为合适，分明是在邀人将她彻彻底底欺负得一塌糊涂。

“Ace，求求你……”

啊，真是的，又用这种声音、用这种表情请求，她真的知道自己现在看上去是什么模样吗？  
许是看自己沉默太久，少女又用眼神向Deuce求救。  
总觉得更不快了。  
她还以为这里的大家都还是现实中她所认识的人吗？一副期待着喜欢当老好人的Deuce就会帮忙解围一样，真是的，明明在这里，所有人都对她不怀好意啊。  
“……算了，也不是不行。就到这里就可以了。我的要求达成了。”Ace闷闷地说。  
少女含着感激之情的瞳眸泛着莹莹水色，Ace不乏恶趣味地心想，真是可怜，现在就松懈下来可是为时过早了，虽然自己可以轻松放过她，但是……  
Ace原本因为少女想要离开的请求而恨不得直接不管不顾地按着少女，把她折腾到再也无法逃离的冲动与恼怒在此刻消弭了大半，转化为了怜悯与爱怜。

“好了，下一位下一位！监督生酱要先选谁呢？”Cater微微偏头，在脸侧比了个可爱的手势，如同在撒娇的女子高中生一般，“就选Ca君吧♬”  
监督生犹豫着，只是一想到他刚才说着惩罚之类的话语，还是不自觉地移开视线。一旁的Trey前辈一如往昔温柔地注视着自己，眼神包容又温和。  
想起素日Trey前辈总是十分照顾自己，监督生心里到底还是存在着侥幸心理，只楚楚可怜地看向一旁的Trey。  
“哦呀，这么看着我是想先选我吗？”  
“……嗯。” 

监督生无措不安间，看着Trey一如往昔般，捻起桌上的奶油蛋糕，递到少女嘴边，“那就把它吃掉吧。”  
她终于松了一口气，只是吃掉蛋糕的话也没什么大不了的，平日里自己和Grim就总是接受Trey前辈的自制料理投喂。虽然要让前辈亲自喂食什么的的确很羞耻，但总比之前Ace的要求好。果然，还是Ace开玩笑开的太过头了吧。  
监督生弯腰微微前倾，小心地一口口咬下上头铺饰的草莓与覆盆子吞咽，舔过上头口感绵密的淡奶油，却感觉前辈的手在渐渐地远离自己。随着少女不断地前倾，好似故意地一般，蛋糕直接掉了下来，划过Trey的西装裤上留下一大片白腻的奶油，直到落到地面上。  
“啊……这下难办了，”Trey一脸为难地看向眼前的嘴里正含着草莓的少女，与草莓一般鲜红的舌尖还沾染着纯白的淡奶油，“该如何做呢，监督生？”

监督生深吸了口气，正欲捡起地上的蛋糕，手腕却被握住。  
“好了，我还不至于让你去吃 掉在地上的东西，倒不如先把这里的给舔掉吧。”Trey展示一般地把沾着乳白奶油的手指移到监督生面前。  
“来，舔吧。”语调温柔，却透露出一股不容拒绝的意味。

纤长的手指骨节分明，细细嗅来还存留着糕点的甜香味，监督生犹疑下还是张开了唇含了进去。  
少女的口腔柔软且湿润，Trey不由向更深处探索，软舌却随着手指的探入而不断闪躲。直到Trey不满般用指腹磨蹭少女敏感的上颚，换来少女一阵微颤，滑腻的舌头才不情不愿地缠绕包裹着他的手指，仔细舔弄起来。粘稠的水声不断作响，当监督生彻底舔干净的时候，退出的手指与她的唇瓣还连着一道银丝。  
“Trey前辈，这下可以了吧。”双眸湿润的少女脸颊以染上草莓般的色泽，她只顾着自己的羞愤，却根本没注意周围人加深的眸色。

“虽然很想让你通过，可这里还有哦？”沾着监督生津液的手指指向的竟是自己的大腿。  
少女一脸不可置信地摇头拒绝，连耳尖都是一片绯红。  
“你可以做到的，是不是？”Trey语调温柔地劝诱，“只剩这里舔掉就好了，你不会想中途放弃吧，好孩子……”  
“是……”

Trey神色莫测地低头看着正舔着自己腿上奶油的少女，隔着被津液濡湿的粗糙布料，不难想象少女的舌尖是有多么柔软，从自己的角度，只能看到低下头努力舔着淡奶油的少女小半张脸与绯红的耳尖，却显得更为可口。实在是自己故意使奶油蛋糕蹭到的位置太过于微妙，带有热度的呼吸打在腿上，他忍耐着想要将少女直接按在腿间的冲动，现在还不是时候……  
他暗自强忍直至结束，站起来的监督生却一声惊呼，努力不碰到Trey大腿的身体因为腿麻而瞬间失了平衡，直直朝Trey扑去。  
腰肢被前辈牢牢地环住揽在怀里，监督生舒了口气正欲道歉，却听到前辈一声闷哼，感受到手下的热度身子瞬间僵硬起来。胀大的、滚烫的、是前辈的那里……

不知如何是好的监督生被烫到一般挪开手正欲道歉，腰肢却被另一个人从身后抱住。  
“好了，现在总该轮到我了吧，監、督、生、ちゃん？”  
监督生一回头，唇瓣便被眼前人的食指抵住，“嘘——如果再被拒绝的话，我也不知道自己会做出什么事情来啊。”Cater一脸落寞地说着，脸侧绘制的红色方块衬托得翠榴石般的瞳眸更为熠熠生辉。  
监督生只好点点头。  
“那么我的要求是——”Cater看到监督生即使站在自己身边，却还是用那副快哭出来的表情向Deuce求助，原本正欲脱口的要求在嫉妒下咽了下去。  
“我的要求是监督生酱坐到Deuce腿上，然后……”  
“然后？”  
“坐到Deuce酱腿上之后才可以告诉你哦🎵”

“对不起，Deuce，请帮帮我……拜托……”这么说着的少女在深蓝头发的少年的宽慰下，面朝着Deuce坐在了他的大腿之上。监督生咬着下唇，自己只着内裤的下身明显感受到了异性的温热体温，大腿内侧由于姿势的原因不可控制地夹住Deuce的双腿，更是羞得要落泪。明明背对着Deuce面朝大家就不会带来这些困扰的，但坐下之前监督生只想着如果面对面贴近Deuce，至少能遮住自己胸前只余下内衣的大片皮肤，结果如今陷入了两难的境地。  
她僵直了身体，实在是没有勇气再与Deuce贴近，只好与其之间留下了不小的空间。蕾丝的胸罩只包裹了小片皮肤，监督生越是用手阻挡，反倒使由于呼吸而轻颤的双乳更为引人注目。  
“拜托了，Deuce，闭上眼睛好不好。”监督生祈求的话语几乎是从喉间挤出来的。  
“……就那么不想让我看到吗？明明之前其他人看到时你也没说什么。”  
看着眼前的少年毫无一丝笑意的表情，监督生正嗫嚅着不知如何解释，却被Cater要求道：“自慰吧。”  
“！”  
“没有听错哦，我的要求是，监督生酱坐在Deuce酱的腿上自慰，这很简单吧。”  
Cater不留情面地下达了命令。他看着坐在其他男人大腿上，挡着胸只露出光滑细腻的后背的少女，此时或许已经超出了心里承受的极限，嘴上哭叫着说不要，手中却地死死捉着deuce的衣袖。  
一瞬间理智几乎被嫉妒灼烧殆尽，Cater硬是扯开监督生抓紧Deuce袖子的右手，细细摩挲把玩。  
终于认清了所有人都对自己的现状无动于衷的事实，监督生只好瑟瑟发抖地抬起左手向自己的胸摸去，然而即使她已经是努力勉强自己了，身旁的人还是不肯满足，Cater捉着少女的手往她的下身伸去，“只是抚摸上面可还不够，下面也要好好抚～慰吧♡”

他硬是把监督生的手按到已被被打湿得一塌糊涂的内裤布料上，狠狠按了下去，换来少女几近崩溃的悲鸣。Cater看着监督生哭的通红的眼尾与簌簌滑落的泪水，恶劣地轻笑，“这里不是已经很湿了吗，明明都把Deuce酱的裤子打湿了哦。”  
“不要，放开我，Deuce，我不要，帮帮我好不好……”  
腰肢却被身后的人环住，制止了少女所有的挣扎。  
“Deuce？”被友人背叛的少女僵直了身子。  
“监督生你这样像发情的小猫一样不停地在我身上蹭，我也忍得很辛苦。”

什么……  
“把高潮的样子展示给大家看吧。”Deuce命令道。  
为什么……  
脑中接近空白的监督生就这样被转过身面向大家，被体型远大于自身的友人抱在怀中，被抱着腿弯双腿拉开，脚踝被滚烫的手握住，直到下身穿着的内裤将要被 脱下时少女才反应过来般挣扎起来，不仅是体型的差异，连力气都有不小的差距，监督生几番挣扎也只是徒劳，即使是并拢双腿也做不到，在动弹间之前将掉未掉的胸衣也落了下来，不只是白腻柔软的乳房，连自己也不曾细看的那处被彻彻底底地展示在所有人面前。  
“监督生很想离开我们吧，都帮你到这步了，接下来你该知道怎么做了吧，”灼热的气息喷涂在耳畔，“还是说，想让我来帮你达到高潮吗。”

不着一物的少女几乎哭得要岔气，却连一丝怜惜也无法获得，只好哆哆嗦嗦地向身下探去。她实在太过紧张，只是伸进了一根手指，内里就已经绞紧，却还是咬着下唇硬要塞进第二根。  
“够了，再这样下去会受伤的吧。”  
监督生的手被拉开，得到的却不是赦免，少女白皙纤长的手被拉到脸侧。  
“刚才舔我的手指的时候不是做得很好吗？现在，把自己的手指好好地舔湿吧。”

连哭泣求饶也小声的像是小猫在叫，被按住手脚就连逃脱的力气也没有，双目失神的样子很可爱，只顾着张着小嘴吐出舌尖喘息的样子很可爱，津液和眼泪把脸弄得一塌糊涂的样子更是可爱得过分，反倒让人恨不得把她彻底玩弄到毁坏。  
大概是明白了自己如何反抗也没有用，乖巧地听着各种指令的样子也很可爱。  
小巧的手指夹着胸前淡粉的乳尖揉搓到艳红的样子笨拙又认真，沾着透明汁液的白皙手指听话地捻弄着充血的花唇，即使被要求用手指撑开小穴展示内里嫩肉也会乖乖照做，实在是，惹人怜爱。  
但也实在太过柔弱敏感些，只是食指绕着凸起的蒂珠磋磨几下便难以忍受地停下来平复呼吸，只是手指深入甬道内抽插几下便喊着手酸难受，实在太过娇气。明明是在折磨别人几欲殆尽的理智，自己却一副被折磨得快要坏掉的模样。  
Riddle听见自己喉管吞咽的声音，他竭力使自己语调保持一如往常的克制平淡，“这样下去你也只是徒劳地浪费时间吧。”  
他这样判定。  
“……呜呜，对不起，Riddle前辈我……唔！”  
花唇被不属于自己的滚烫的手指触碰，监督生几乎要弹跳起来般向后闪躲，却也只是往Deuce怀里蹭而已。  
出于惊措而产生的反应带来了微妙的化学反应，Riddle的手指一顿，又毫无怜惜地蹂躏起少女的花珠。  
“躲什么，你分明是很有感觉了吧，流出的水淌得满地都是。”  
“……不……不是的……”被一贯严肃认真的前辈言语斥责了，身下充血的花蒂被碾揉地越发鼓胀滚烫，监督生发抖着摇头否认。  
“那这算什么？明明一副喜欢到不行的模样，流下的淫液止都止不了。再不给你堵住，就要把Deuce的整条裤子都打湿了吧。”  
“的确，监督生简直比发情的小猫还要淫荡下流。”Ace这般说着。  
“……唔呜呜呜，放过我，放过我好不好，啊！”监督生的求饶瞬间戛然而止，最为私密的那处被火热的口腔包裹住，滚烫的软舌舔弄了几下便钻入不断收缩的花穴里，监督生几乎要被舔化了，被自己所敬仰的前辈这般玩弄，连内里都被彻彻底底地品尝，腰肢却被旁的人牢牢扣住，手脚都被其他人困得无法动弹，只得陷入这名为春梦的噩梦之中。  
随着唇舌的吮吸，酸软不堪的小腹收缩着，连带着花穴疯狂地绞紧，磅礴的体液在情欲的折磨下喷涌而出，分明是到达了高潮，却连这样还不被轻易放过。不断吸吮着的花穴被迫延长了高潮时间。  
当Riddle抬起头时，监督生隔着厚厚一层水雾的眸子只模模糊糊看见他被自己淫液浸湿的唇瓣闪着水色光芒，一翕一合地道：“现在，该轮到我来提出要求了吧。”  
他的眼里分明是求而不得的苦痛与掠夺的情欲交织燃烧。

END.


End file.
